wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Moore/Movies
Bears Gone Wild * Bears Gone Wild (1984) He got his start in animal porn * Bears Gone Wild 2: We Do It in the Forest (1985) * Bears Gone Wild 3: Fresh Outta Hibernation (1985) * Bears Gone Wild 4: Gotta Love Bear Meat (1985) * Bears Gone Wild 5: Bearly Legal! (1985) * Bears Gone Wild 6: Gimme Some Raw Bear Meat (1985) * Bears Gone Wild 7: Lemme Hear You Roar! (1985) * Bears Gone Wild 8: Out in the Wild (1985) After his mediocre aniporn releases that glorified baby bear making, Michael Moore decided that he hated America, simply because his physical trainer, a former Marine, was telling him to move his ass and lose some of that baby fat before he had to have another quadruple bypass. Obviously, that never happened. I Hate America * I Hate America: Part IV: A New Hate (1986) * I Hate America: Part V: The Fat Man Strikes Back (late 1986) * I hate America: Part VI: Return of America, and did I tell you how much I Hate America? Cause Maybe I Should in my Next Release, to Come out Next Year (sometime in 1987) * How Much I Hate America (1988) * I Should Leave America, I Hate It So Much (1989) * Nope, You Know What? Fuck it. You're Stuck With Me, and With How Much I Hate America (1989) After his first five movies in the I hate America series, he came out with The Truth (Well, Close Enough) series, (interspersed with some more "IHA" movies) which is his way of telling YOU, the God Fearing American People, that you'd better come around to seeing his way of thinking, or you're gonna be screwed by Bears, NAMBLA, Commies, Barbara Streisand, Mecha-Streisand and The Baby Satan...hereby to be known as an Axis of Evil. * The Truth (Well, Close Enough): About the Demon that Lives in My Belly (1990) * The Fat-ass Demon That Lives in my Belly Hates America (1990) * I F@#king HATE America!!! (1990) * The Truth (Well, Close Enough): About My Fear of Reagan. And Reaganomics. And other words starting with "Reagan-". And the Demon that Lives in My Belly (1991) * I Love Burger King (1991) * No...I mean it...that Burger King...I wanna just...just...eat his inventory! (1991) * The Truth (Well, Close Enough): About Why the Demon in my Belly Told Me to imitate the Una-bomber (1992) * I'd Like Three Triple Cheeseburgers, Two Hundred Chicken McNuggets (oops, wrong fast food joint)...I Mean, 200 Quadruple Whoppers, Two Large Chocolate Shakes, Five Orders of Fries and I Hate America (1992) * F@#k Freedom Fries, Gimme Your Chicken Fries! (1993) * I Love Commies (1994) * ''Roger and I Hate America (1995) * No, Seriously. I Really Love Commies (1996) * You Know, In THAT Way (1997) * But Don't Tell Anyone. It's A Secret. Shh... (1998) * Charlton Heston Is a Great Big Giant Honky Freak and I Hate America (1999) * Battlefield Earth (2000) - He tried to diversify. * I Hate America: Part I: I Hate It, and it's A Menace!!! (2001) * Hybrids: Why We Should All Drive Weak Pussy Mobiles, and I Hate America (2001) * I Hate America: Part II: Attack of the America Lovers (2002) * I Hate America: Part III: Revenge of the Godless Killing Machines (2003) * Big Evil Republican Corporations Turned Michigan Into a Shit-hole and I Hate America (2004), for which he won an Academy Award. His acceptance speech was filled with evil communist bile about how much he hates George W. Bush. * The Gay Agenda, How it will Save Mine and Rogers marriage, and Fuel our Conquest of America, But Doing Absolutely Nothing to Make it Better, GO GO NAMBLA GO! (2004) * I Want to be a Member of the Film Actors Guild, and I Hate America(2005) * I hate Team America and America (2005) * I Weigh 911 pounds And I Hate America (2005) * I Hate Our President, and I Still Hate America (2006) * R.I.P Saddam Hussein, My Bestest Friend in the Whole Wide World...Because of his Death, I Hate America Even More than I did Three Seconds Ago (Dec.30, 2006) * Soul Plane 3: We Be Hatin' America (2007) * Ok, I'm serious this time everyone, I'm really leaving this evil shithole called America and moving to Canada. I really mean it this time. God I hate America. (2007) * I'm in the airport now, I'm going to do it. I'm going to leave America for good this time. (2007) * I'm on the plane, the plane is going to take off pretty soon. I'm going to leave America forever. You won't have Tricky Dick Moore to kick around anymore. (2007) * I decided to stay so I can destroy America from the inside out. (2007) * Sicko: Where I attempt to discredit the health care of America but when I get to France, Britain and Canada find out how much they hate their health care I change my mind. (2007) Fat Man's Guide Series * Fat Man's Guide to Worshiping Hillary Clinton and I Hate America (Spring 2007) * Fat Man's Guide to Worshiping Stephen Colbert and I Hate America (Spring 2007) (After hearing about this movie, Colbert was understandably freaked out and had a restraining order order brought against Moore, which prohibited Moore from getting within 500 yards of Stephen's greatness and banned him from eating donuts.) * Fat Man's Guide to Worshiping Stephen Colbert From at Least 500 Yards Away (Spring 2007) * I Know You're Thinking These Movie Titles are Funny...But I'm Serious About Hating America. Seriously. I am. Watch Me Hate it. (Spring 2007) * Fuck Colbert from Banning me From Eating Donuts and I Hate America (Spring 2007) * Victims! The Musical (spring 2007) He plays himself. Watch closely for the scenes at KFC, Pizza Hut, McDonald's, Burger King, IHOP, Outback Steakhouse, Olive Garden... * Stephen Colbert: True Bush Worshiper and why He Should be Fed to The Godless Killing Machines (Straight to DVD Release; Mid Spring 2007) * ''Stephen Colbert: The Hottest Non-Communist American I've Ever Seen...But Don't Tell Rodger (Never Released-In his own "private collection")-Yes, it's true...Moore has the hots for Colbert. Who doesn't? * Why NAMBLA will save this country and I hate America (Summer 2007) * Sicko: How I cause Health Insurance rates to soar (2007) * Sweet Jesus, I Hate America (October 2007) * Save the Bears by Feeding them Babies and Disabled Troops, and I Hate America (Sometime Around 2008 General Elections) * Vote for me and I'll send you Dirty, Brown Streaked, Slightly Smelly, Sweat Stained Underwear, And I Hate America (October 2008) The "Commies" Series * I love Commies, yes I do! You America Lovers are F@#king Screwed! (A musical) (Broadway, December 2008) * Commies, the spoken word tour (Jan 2009) * ''Commies, the documentary (Jan 2009) * Commies, the audiobook (February 2009) * Commies, the podcast (February 2009) * Commies, the book (Oprah Book Club Selection, Feb. 2009) * How the Fuck am I Still Alive? I Would've Thought I'd be Dead From A Coronary by Now...But I Still Hate America (June 6 2009, 6:00 P.M EST, Made for TV Movie, only on LOGO) * Resident American (Summer 2009) * Resident American 2: Commienocalypse (Summer 2009) The Subject Is Me * Michael Moore and the Communists' Kidney Stone (September 2009) * Red Christmas (December 2009)-As opposed to that movie Black Christmas, which came out on Christmas Day 2006, this movie isn't about a serial killer slicing and dicing sorority girls. This one's about a bunch of Commies and their trained bears hunting down Santa Claus, who betrayed some of their secrets to The Baby Satan. * Michael Moore and the Chamber of NSA Secrets (July 2010) * Michael Moore and the Prisoner of America (September 2010) * Michael Moore and the Quadruple Cheeseburger of Fire (October 2010) * Michael Moore and the Order of the Commies (January 2011) * Michael Moore and the Half-Blood American (January 2012) * Michael Moore and the Godless Killing Machines (January 2013) * ''Michael Moore and the Deadly Americans (January 2014) * Why I love Iran, North Korea and Still Hate America (November 2014) After his spate of blatant "Harry Potter" rip-off movies, he went back to is old routine of hating America, this time with a new tilt on things; blaming America for everything he could think of. Blame America * Blame America for your Food Stamps (2015) * Blame America for my 200 Quadruple Whoppers, Two Large Chocolate Shakes, Five Orders of Fries and 36,000,000 King size Cokes costing YOU $999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,987,666,543,210 dollars...have fun forking over THAT bill, fuckers! (2016) He had to flee the land of freedom after people who thought he was pulling their chain actually realized he was serious. He threw America into a depression so great, that only seeing Stephen Colbert naked could get the country out of it. * Blame America (and Al Gore) for the internets (late 2016) * Blame America for Wikiality 12/12/16 at 2:15 p.m.) * Blame America for Truthiness (2/4/17) * Blame America for Stephen Colbert's Hotness (2017) * Blame America for Jane Fonda (2017) * ''Blame America for me Thinking Stephen Colbert is a Hot Piece of Man-Meat (2017) (On a side note, Stephen had the range of the restraining order widened so that instead of Moore having to stay 500 yards away from him, he was no longer allowed into America. Ever.) * Blame America for me Leaving America (2017) * Blame America for Global Warming (Take That, Al Gore) (2017) * ''Blame America for Food Poisoning (2018) * Blame America for Spring (2018) * Blame America for Summer (2019) * Blame America for Fall (2020) -Was also shown on 20/20, and garnered 10 viewers that night. * Blame America for Winter (2021) * Blame America for the Days of the Week (2022) * Blame America for Undercooked Pizza (2022) * Blame America for Hot Pizza (2022) * Blame America for Burnt Pizza (2022) * Blame America for Cold Pizza (12/12/2023 at exactly 12:12:12 that afternoon) * Blame America for...ZZZZZzzzzZZzzzZZzzzZzZzzzZzzzZZZz... (2024)-The beast finally went into a 4,642 year long hibrnation, and the planet was at peace...until... * Why Communists Own You All, and I Hate America (Halloween 6666) * Why I Finally Died Hating America (Christmas Day, 6666) * Why I Turned into A Zombie, and Still Hate America...BRAIIIIIIIINNNNNSSSSS!!! (New Years Day, 6667) * Why Did I Have To Attack Those Final Fantasy Characters that Just Kicked my Ass for Hating America? (Somewhere on a make-believe planet, 1234567890)